Heart Beat Music Box
by Manfield 18
Summary: This is a story about love, about how taking the risk is sometimes worth it in the end. Set in a time and place that is unlike ours, so keep an open mind.
1. Dream

**Chapter 1:**_ Dream _

Her red hair danced in the moonlight as she whirled around the lamp post teasing him with every move I make. "If we weren't assigned to be together would you still love me?" She said with a smirk as the dark man came to stand face to face with her on the lamp post. The man chuckled," Of course I would… to the end of time." He leaned his head about to trap her in a passionate kiss when all the sudden he heard someone calling his name.

"Darius... Darius…" He heard as his eyes fluttered open. Staring back at him was the big blue eyes of his little brother, puffy and red from crying. "What is it?" Darius said groggily lifting his head of his pillow. "I can't sleep there is a monster in my closet I know it!" His brother said with a pleading sound in his voice as if he were wishing his older brother to go in and kill the monster. "Orion we've been through this… there is no monster living in your closet you are just scared of the dark." Darius said trying to roll over but no more did he turn his head then he felt his brothers little hands on his bare back shaking him awake. "I mean it… I think there is a monster in my closet that is going to eat me if I fall asleep!" Orion kept shaking his brother until he began to get up. Orion took Darius' hand and dragged him into his room pointing to the closet," See I think there is something in there!" Darius looked up to find the closet door closed and the doors shaking as if they wanted to burst open. He crept toward the closet as Orion took a few steps away from it. He lifted his hand to the door knob and then finally swung the door wide open causing for Orion to go running behind his bed. "Oh wow there is something in here." Orion could hear his brother say as he lied shaking behind his bed. "Is it a monster?" He asked finally working up the courage to look out over his bed. When his eyes looked up he saw Darius standing there with Milky, the family cat, held against his bare chest. "No it's not a monster it's just the cat." Darius said letting the cat down. After watching the cat scurry out the door Darius grinned and then went over and bent down," Are you okay now?" He asked his little brother. Orion wiped away a tear that had fallen while he was hiding behind the bed," I am still scared can I sleep with you?" Darius let out a moan and then looked at his brother's pleading face," Okay fine but you better not hog the bed this time." Orion nodded his head in assurance and ran to Darius who scooped him up and carried him to his room.

He threw Orion onto the bed causing him to laugh a little to loud. Darius shushed him and then went over to tuck his brother into one side of the bed and then crawled into the other side. "Darius?" Orion said after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah bud?" Darius said with his eyes closed. "When I grow up I want to be just like you." Darius' eyes slowly opened, he didn't turn toward his brother but was silent for a while. Everything inside of him wished that his brother wouldn't have said those words, that night of all nights. "No you don't Orion… be someone better than I am, don't set out to be just like me okay?" Darius said looking off into the darkness of his room. Orion let out a giggle," Why not? You're strong, you're big, nobody messes with you, you're a really good brother and I love you." Darius finally rolled over to look at his brother who looked back at him and gave him a smile. "Well thank you… you're not so bad either turd ball." Darius messed up his brother's hair and laughed with him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek goodnight. After Orion was asleep, Darius laid there for a while, the words that his brother had said to him still echoing in his mind. "I want to be just like you… I love you." That night Darius wouldn't get much sleep because no matter how much he wanted to be an example for his brother, he didn't want Orion to be anything like him.

"And who can tell me who the founders of the Aragon Bay Colony were and when the colony was founded?" The instructor yelled to her class as she strolled around the room. "Anyone?" Nobody had taken the liberty of raising their hand so her eyes scanned the room for her next victim when her eyes finally met the girl in the blue lace dress. "Ah, Elizabeth Manfield, will you please enlighten us as to who the founders of the Aragon Bay Colony were and when it was founded?" Elizabeth Manfield was a delightful girl, with long dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a figure that many girls would die to have. "Yes I would love to Madame Cardu." Elizabeth stood her lace dress flowing as she walked to the front of the class room and turned to face her peers. "The Aragon Bay Colony was founded sometime between the War of the Mountains and the Great Battle of the East, the most accepted date is the year 14000. There were six founders- Benjamin Alexander, Theresa Roberts, Victor Anders, Christine Gunde, Nicholas Oldens, and Elijah Nelson. It is believed that descendents of Theresa Roberts, Christine Gunde, and Elijah Nelson are still present in Aragon Bay… and you may have the distinct pleasure of speaking to one." Elizabeth said the last part with a smile causing her class to begin to laugh displeasing her instructor. "Now, now Elizabeth Manfield, we only speak the truth in this class not speculation." Elizabeth nodded in agreement with her teacher and took her seat. Madame Cardu stood before her class," Students I am trying to get you ready for your entrance exam that you will be taking in a weeks time and I cannot have any shenanigans while trying to instruct is that clear?" The class replied with a boom," Yes Madame Cardu."

Elizabeth's gaze wandered to the window, she longed to be outside in the fresh air instead of inside that class room. "Why is it that those who are in agriculture or industrial occupations get to stay outside all day and those of us who are getting a good education have to stay inside?" She thought to herself as she twirled her hair day dreaming of times when her family would leave the Bay colony and travel to the east where they had a summer house. As the instructor babbled on about things that Elizabeth had been taught since entering instruction at the age of three she closed her eyes and dreamed, of life beyond the system of Aragon Bay where you could decide your own fate and decide who you wanted to be not who others wanted you to be. A place where nobody was forced into a lifestyle but the person chose their own life.

The couple moved in rhythm as their passion grew inside of them. Their sweat covered bodies ached for the love of the other and the lack of oxygen just fed that craving even more. She scratched at his back as she moved underneath him gasping for the breath that didn't want to enter her lungs. His athletic form could be seen in the moonlight that came from the window. Besides the grunts and gasps for breath there were no words muttered except for a momentary exchange of a kiss. The man grabbed his lover from the ground and pressed her against the wall that had previously been home to some ancient pictures that had now been knocked to the ground. He pressed into her deeply feeling every surge of passion that each contact with her body made. She ran her hands through his short hair and could feel the hair on his chin on her neck. She grasped for the wall as her lover kissed at her neck. The room smelt like sweat and love as the couples passion grew to the boiling point. Against the wall the couple roared for air and finally the passion overtook them both and a great sigh was heard as the man pressed deep into his lover for the last time. The couple stayed against the wall still against each other until finally the man kissed the woman gently on her lips and backed away and fell onto the rug on the floor. The girl came and laid beside him laying her head on his chest feeling his heart beat fast. "What if they find out about us?" She asked listening to his heart as if it were some sort of sweet music that she had heard before. She looked up into her lovers eyes," What if this place… is found out? What will happen then?" The man tried to slow down his breathing," Then they'll know that our love can't be stopped because this place isn't important as long as we love each other. And I will always love you until the end of time." His heart beat had slowed now and she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He started to get up just to be pushed back down by his lover," I have to go, there is a lot of work to be done tomorrow." But she wasn't having it, she laid on top of him nibbling at his neck. "Will you hold me until sunrise?" She said as she planted kissed along his collar bone. He laughed," I would hold you longer than that if I could but for now that will have to do." The couple laughed together as they began to kiss each other getting caught up in the passion that had taken them so far away earlier.

"Elizabeth?… Elizabeth?... Elizabeth!" Madame Cardu shouted finally making Elizabeth's eyes fly open. "Yes Madame?" Elizabeth asked rising from her seat. "I was just telling the class that since you claim to be such a fan of Christine Gunde maybe you could tell the class a little something about her." Elizabeth once again walked to the front of the room and turned to face her peers," Well Christine Gunde was a wealthy woman who had come with the other founders of Aragon Bay Colony to make a new life for herself. She built a house somewhere in Beladon Forrest that was attached to her Town House by a secret tunnel but nobody has been able to find that house nor the secret tunnel that linked the two. I would know since the house I live in was the Gunde Town House passed down through generation after generation until my generation. Thank you." Elizabeth took a bow and scurried back to her seat. "Well that was interesting… perhaps one day we will be able to know more about Christine Gunde and the rest of the founders. But for now instruction is over. Please remember that there is only one more instruction period left before the examination so please attend instruction regularly. You are dismissed." And with that Madame Cardu's class rushed out of the class room lead by the very excited Elizabeth Manfield who would have to go get her niece from her instruction class and then had the whole afternoon free to wander around the Aragon Bay Colony, not know what she would find.

It was a warm day just like every other day had been so the 4th Year Instructions decided to give the children a treat and allow them to play outside a half an hour before the class was to be let out. Darius had finished his tasks at Manfield Industries and was walking to pick Orion up from his instruction. His parents had a full day of work ahead of the so usually Darius would pick Orion up, take him home, cook him something to eat, help him with his studies and by that time his parents would usually arrive come leaving them some time to bond with their children before they would go to sleep. The Instruction center where most of the instruction happened was in the middle of the colony and then Manfield Industries building was located on the edge of the colony giving Darius a nice bit of exercise every day. But today was different some how, Darius could feel it. Something in him told him that today would mark a change, which didn't alarm Darius because he had been looking for that change since… he had just been looking for a change.

As he neared the instruction hall he realized that there were children out in the play area. Darius looked at the colony clock-tower to make sure that he wasn't late picking Orion up. It was well before the time that he usually arrived so with a puzzled look on his face he walked toward the play area. Standing at the entrance was Madame Nelson one of the instructors at the instruction hall. "Name please?" She asked Darius look with a forced smile. He knew she knew who he was because everyone knew who he was. "Darius Isaacs here to pick up Orion Isaacs, my brother." He said this with a smile as she looked down at the chart. "Well as you can see we decided to give the children a treat and let them out of instruction early so they could play. Orion should be with his class in the east section of the play area." Darius nodded his thanks and walked passed Madame Nelson knowing that he had seen a smirk fall over her face the instant that his back was to her.

He walked passed playgroup after playgroup finally finding Orion with a small group next to the East Fountain. "Hey Orion I got off early so I figured I would come get you early so we could go to the bay for a little while." Darius said approaching his brother. Orion looked up at him," Darius… Kari got hurt. She keeps crying and she won't let anyone tell." Darius finally saw the little girl holding her finger with tears rolling down her face. He walked toward her and she coward away. "Hey are you gonna let me take a look at that?" He asked her getting on one knee and holding his hands out. She pulled her finger further away from him. "No it hurts. Are you a doctor?" Kari asked still sniffling from the fresh tears that were still coming out of her eyes. Darius chuckled," No but I do know how to make that finger feel better." Kari shook her head and looked away. "Well okay then… I can wait." Darius said finally sitting down with his back against the fountain and putting his arms behind his head. After a minute or two of waiting Kari finally held out her finger and with a sniffle she said," I wanted a flower and I touched it and I got hurt." Darius looked at her finger and made an "oo" noise causing for Kari to gasp," Is it bad? Am I going to die?" Darius wondered who had told such a young girl about death at such a young age. Darius chuckled again and shook his head," No I can help you, but I want you to tell your Mother about it when she comes to pick you up alright?" "But my Aunt is coming to pick me up… do I have to tell her?" Darius laughed at how literal and critical little children are and he nodded at her question and tore a piece of his sleeve from his shirt. It was a small cut so he wrapped it with a small piece of cloth from his shirt and place too fingers on his lips and then onto the cloth. "There, all better." He said to Kari as she looked at her finger. The group of kids that had been watching clapped for Darius causing Orion to beam with pride.

Darius got up," Well what do ya say can we go now?" Rubbing Orion's head he grabbed his brothers books and started to walk away. "Wait!" Yelled Kari as Darius began to walk away. The little girl ran up beside him and grabbed the hand that Orion wasn't holding," My Aunt is here, I want to tell her the story now." She pulled Darius toward her Aunt and Darius pulled Orion with him. "Aunt Elizabeth, look what happened." Kari told her Aunt holding her finger out in the air. Her Aunt gasped," Oh goodness Kari what did you do? Are you okay?" Her Aunt knelt down to examine Kari's wound but Kari pulled it away. "Aunt Elizabeth I am fine I am a big girl. But this man saved my life." Kari pointed to Darius who kind of blushed. Elizabeth looked up at Darius," Well thank you sir." She stood up and shook Darius' hand. "I am Elizabeth Manfield, and you are?" Darius was surprised that she didn't know who he was," I'm Darius Isaacs and this is my brother Orion." "How do you do?" Elizabeth said to Orion who gave her a thumb up and then sank behind Darius. "Well it was a good thing that you were here Mr. Isaacs or Kari's injury may have gotten worse." Darius chuckled," It was only a cut, I didn't do anything heroic." Elizabeth looked at him puzzled," Well of course you did. You saved one of Aragon Bays Children… that is very heroic." Darius rolled his eyes," Okay. But we better get going it was nice meeting you Ms. Manfield. Have a good afternoon Kari." Kari gave a shy wave to Darius as they walked away. "My well he seems rather rude." Elizabeth said to her niece. "I think he's cute." Kari said and her and her Aunt began to laugh.

Elizabeth took of her shoes once she was near the water. She unclasped them and then threw that to the group, then began to work on her stockings that had infuriated her ever since she had to put them on. One she was rid of the stockings she began to walk into the water of the bay. The water that was to the west of the Aragon Bay was the Santi Ocean and it was said that the founders had come from the land on the other side of the ocean. The water was very clear with a light blue tint to it. You could see the rocks at the bottom and the fish swimming along further out. Elizabeth was in as far as her waist when she decided she would swim out to Alexander Island. She didn't plan on going in as far as she did or she wouldn't have worn her instruction dress to the bay. But never the less she began to swim further and further from land until she was just feel from the island. It was a small island that was named after Benjamin Alexander, one of the founders of Aragon Bay, who had made the island a play are for his children. Once on shore, Elizabeth laid on the sand of the island and let the sun dry her. She was breathing heavily from the long swim so she decided to rest for a while. It wouldn't be dark for a long time so she decided that she had time to spare. Her eyes closed slowly and her breathing began to slow down until finally she was asleep.

The couple sat on a large boulder deep in the forest that rested near a large stream. The man was clothed only by his under shorts and the woman by her under dress. He lay with his head in her lap as she brushed his hair from his face with her hand.

_Do not fear for my love for you will endure,_

_With you my presence will dwell and my love will pursue. _

_Wrap me in your embrace my love, my heart burns for you._

_So that I may see your face, and know that my love is true._

"Wait a minute that poem didn't even rhyme." The man said laughed a little as the woman finished. She slapped him on his chest," Oh you are just mad because you didn't think of it." The two of them laughed. Finally the man said," So do you really mean that? That our love will endure forever?" She nodded her head," Of course I do, do you?" The man let out a sigh and sat up to look at the woman in the face," You know I do, but there will be a day when they will find out about us and I will be killed." The girl shook her head," No if they find out we'll run away. Together, always together." The woman kissed the mans neck but he told her to stop. "You can't give up your life and your family just for me. I am not worth it. You will stay here and I will go on. But our love will always be right?" The woman looked away from the man. He turned her head slowly with his calloused hand to find that she had begun to cry. She sniffled a little bit," No matter what happens I will not leave you." The man thought that this wasn't the best time to talk about this but to just live in the moment of then. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then laid down motioning for her to lie down next to him. She rested her head on his chest and his hand tangled through her hair. She listened to his heart beat once again as if it were a music box.

Elizabeth woke with a start at a splashing noise. She bolted up to see what was happening to find that she was barely dry, she had not been sleeping long. She finally saw where the noise was coming from. There was a man and a little boy playing in the water just a short distance away. Elizabeth couldn't help but look at the man, he was tan and muscular. The water drops on his body sparked as he ran about the water. When he would pick up the little boy his muscles would flex causing for Elizabeth to gasp. She was lost in her world of thoughts until snapped back to reality by a large wave that had splashed against the shore sending splatters of water at her. She finally stood up and began to walk toward the man and the boy. "Excuse me, excuse me!" Elizabeth yelled so they could hear her over the sound of the waves. The man turned around and Elizabeth gasped. "Why Ms. Manfield how lovely it is to see you again." Darius Isaacs said with a smile on his face. "You know my brother Orion." He said once again rubbing Orion's head. Orion was by no means near the size of Darius but he tried to look tough for Elizabeth. She smiled and nodded at him once again. Darius smiled," So can we help you with something today Ma'am?" Elizabeth's smile disappeared," Well yes actually I was asleep over there and you scared me almost to death so I would really appreciate if you could move your game down the shore a little more." Orion's shoulders fell as he began to make the track back toward the shore and then down the shore further. "No, no Orion you can stay." Darius said waving his brother back into the water. "Actually Ms. Manfield we don't have to move down the shore because this is a public shore and the Manfield family surprisingly doesn't own it. So we have just as much right to be here as you do and if you wanted to sleep then go to your Mansion and sleep there." Elizabeth was taken aback by Darius' reply. Elizabeth was furious, she pushed Darius but since he was so big he didn't even budge," You know Mr. Isaacs you are a rude, rude man and I will pray for any woman that was assigned to you as a marriage partner." With those words she began to walk back out into the water. The waves had risen since she had swam to the island and there were storm clouds in the sky. She had made it about half way when she was over taken by a wave. She was pushed down well below the surface and struggling with the current. She was being tossed around only getting to the surface in time for short breaths. She tried to yell out but she was just sucked back under the water. She felt something wrap around her waist and hoist her up to the surface. She gasped for breath as she was being lead back to the island. She realized that it was Darius who had wrapped his arm around her and was now swimming her back to shore. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the shore then laid her out on the sand. He was breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" He asked her through gasped. She nodded still trying to catch her breath. Orion ran over to Darius who wrapped him up in a hug and picked him up. There was a rumble of thunder that caused Orion to begin to shake. "Well…" Darius said still holding on to Orion," I guess we won't be going back to shore tonight. We can make a camp in the Alexander play house." Elizabeth nodded and rose to her feet following Darius further into the island.

It had begun to rain once night had fallen. Elizabeth found that Darius and Orion had brought a pack with them with some food, water, and blankets. "How did you get all of this stuff over here?" Elizabeth asked as Darius threw her a dry blanket. Darius chuckled," Well Orion isn't old enough to swim out here so we take a raft over we built it ourselves." Elizabeth nodded and accepted the blanket quickly wrapping it around her body. It is surprising how cold it can get just by the rain falling. "Darius I'm hungry." Orion said once he had stopped shaking. Darius went to the pack and pulled out a piece of fruit," How's that?" Orion smiled and nodded catching the fruit that Darius had thrown to him. "Would you like a piece?" Darius asked offering Elizabeth a piece of fruit. She nodded and gave him her thanks and finally bit into the red/pink fruit. She was surprised, she had never tasted a piece of fruit that delicious. "Where did you get this? I have never eaten such a delicious thing." Darius laughed, and Orion smiled," My mommy grew it. She's good at growing stuff." Orion said taking another bit from his fruit. Elizabeth was shocked and amazed. Why wasn't this woman recognized in the colony for such amazing products? They finished their fruit and started to wait out the storm.

"And then Madame Nelson said "Orion Isaacs I don't know what to do with you." Orion said mimicking the instructor who would monitor them while in the play area. Elizabeth burst into laughter and seeing this Darius began to smile. "Oh I could see her doing that. You do such a great impression of her." Darius laughed," Do you know Madame Nelson?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded," Yes I've known her for eighteen years. She is my sister." The smile on Orion's and Darius' faces faded and Orion let out a tear," I'm sorry." He said starting to wipe away the tear from his eye. "He didn't mean anything bad about Madame Nelson." Elizabeth looked concerned," Well of course not. She's my sister and I know she speaks like that." Orion started to sniffle back tears and Darius moved toward him but Elizabeth motion for him to let her handle it. "Orion it's okay I'm not going to tell her what you said." Elizabeth faced Orion toward her. With a great sniffle he sighed," Promise?" Holding out his pinky finger as he often did when he wanted Darius to promise something. Elizabeth smiled," Promise." And she clasped her pinky finger to his. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and gave Elizabeth a hug causing her to be taken aback. She hugged Orion back with a smile feeling the feeling that she loved, the feeling as if he were her child and she were his mother.

"Do you want to hear another story?" Orion asked Elizabeth, but before she could answer he was cut off. "Oh no you don't. It's time to go sleep, you have instruction tomorrow." Orion frowned but obeyed his brother. He gave Elizabeth another hug and then ran over to Darius who carried him into the other room that had been the Alexander children's walk in closet for play costumes. He put down one of the blankets as a pillow and then pulled another one tightly over Orion. "You're gonna be right outside the door right?" Orion asked shakily. Darias nodded and Orion put out his pinky asking if his brother promised. Darias clasped his brothers pinky as Elizabeth had done earlier. Darius kissed his little brother goodnight and closed the door as best as he could behind him.

"Your brother really does love you Mr. Isaacs but what about your children and your marital partner where are they?" Elizabeth asked once Darius was back in the room. Darius just looked at her," You really do not know who I am?" Elizabeth looked puzzled," Should I?" Darius laughed," All of Aragon Bay Colony knows about me. How I am the only one who's future marital partner died before we were able to say our vows, who didn't die along with his marital partner. So my marital partner is dead, and my children are non-existent." Elizabeth gasped, she had heard of a man that had lost his marital partner at a young age but she didn't know that it was Darius Isaacs the man who had helped her niece and saved her from drowning. "I'm sorry Mr. Isaacs, I did hear about that but I didn't know that was you." Darius just looked at her," Well you are forgiven as long as you start calling me Darius and quite with the Mr. Isaacs." "Alright Mr. Isa… Darius. I never got to thank you for saving me back in the water." Darius laughed," Don't mention it." Elizabeth fought the urge to argue with him again like she had done in the play area so she decided to get to know her rescuer rather than argue with him. "So how old are you Darius?" Elizabeth asked calmly going and sitting down in a chair closer to where Darius was standing. "I'm 20 years and you?" Elizabeth laughed," I'm 18 years, about two take the entrance exam in two days. What is your occupation field?" Darius froze," I uh… I actually work for your father." Elizabeth smiled," Well you don't strike me as the Business type but I'm sure after daddy hears about you saving his daughter and granddaughter I'm sure that there will be a nice bonus or even a promotion for you." Darius didn't smile back at Elizabeth," No actually I am in the occupation of Industrial so I work in one of your father's plants." Elizabeth's smile faded, she knew that in the occupation of Industrial there are no such promotions or bonuses. She knew that there was something different about Darius, he wasn't like the other men that she knew because he was from a different social class. She was use to men who would rather talk business then care about their family like he did. "And Orion is his occupation going to be Industrial as well?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject. Darius let out a short chuckle," Uh… no, no Orion's occupation is Medical." Elizabeth gasped, she had never heard of a family that was so different in occupations. "Well that's my occupation. Maybe one day I will over-see him." Elizabeth let out a laugh and Darius tried to smile a little bit but was trying to make it look like he was busy trying to fix something. Once he figured that he couldn't look busy any longer he decided to ask Elizabeth some questions," So you're occupation is medical, what about your future marital partner what how do you like him?" Elizabeth blushes a little," Well he's… he's Andrew. That's pretty much all I can say. We have been friends since before instruction started but once the Aragon Bay Festival begins we will be marital partners. It's a little overwhelming ya know?" Darius laughed and nodded.

Elizabeth had had a question that she wanted to ask Darius but just couldn't seem to do it. So for about five minutes they sat in silence no sound at all except the rain pounding against the roof and the waves in the distance. Finally Elizabeth worked up the courage to ask her question," Was it hard loosing your future marital partner?" Darius was taken aback by this question. He knew people had thought to ask him that but nobody had really gotten to know him good enough to ask him. "Well… yeah. It was difficult being different than everybody else. Never getting to experience some of the stuff that other's get to. Never having children and being the only one in the history of Aragon Bay colony to not have a marital partner. It kind of hurt on the opening day of the festival while the other people of my class could say their vows with their partners and I had to sit in the audience and watch them knowing that I should have been up there. But I am over it, I know it wasn't meant for me to find love or happiness." Elizabeth was so moved by his words that she could barely believe that the last sentence had come from the same man," You weren't mean to find love or happiness? That is crazy everyone is meant for love and happiness." Darius smiled at her," Well not me. My chance was lost four years ago." The two sat in silence once again. "So when do you think we'll be able to leave?" Elizabeth asked Darius whose only answer was once the sun comes up.

"You might want to get some sleep." Darius said as he laid down some blankets for Elizabeth to sleep on and then did the same thing for himself beside her. The beds he made were in front of the door just in case Orion needed something or if danger came while they were sleeping. Darius pulled his shirt off and set it to hang near the fire that he had made so he could cook them dinner. Elizabeth tried to look away but her eyes were draw to his tone body. The spot that most interested her was the tattoo that was on his right shoulder. A very artistic eye was drawn there with a letter eye going through the center. "Oh that is a lovely tattoo." Elizabeth said trying to make the situation less awkward. Darius smiled once again," Thank you, the Isaacs men get this tattoo when they turn 18, Orion has a few years yet before he can get his." Elizabeth laughed and got up to lay down. "Hold it don't you want your dress to dry?" Darius asked pointing to where he shirt was. Elizabeth blushed," But I am only wearing my under dress under my dress." Darius shaved her off," I'm not shy… you can leave it on if you want to." As he spoken he slid of his pants so he was just standing in his under shorts. He went over and hung his pants up to dry and then he laid down on the make-shift bed that he had made. Elizabeth was completely red now, she was taught that only your marital partner should see your under things but her dress was still damp. "Could you do me a favor and close your eyes for a moment?" Darius smiled and put his hand over his eyes. Elizabeth slid of her instruction dress and laid it next to Darius' shirt and pants. She then scurried over to the bed that he had made for her and covered herself with a blanket. "You can open your eyes now." Elizabeth said but Darius just laughed. "What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked kind of annoyed. "I have had my eyes open the whole time, you were worried about me seeing a black under dress. He burst out into laughter again as she frowned. "You are a horrible man Darius Isaacs I asked you to do me a favor and you just disregard what I say." She rolled over and as she did Darius stopped laughing.

She was lying there with a scowl on her face when all of the sudden she felt Darius' body shift closer toward her. He was lying on his side facing her, he grabbed her shoulder. Elizabeth could smell Darius and finally she heard him whisper into her ear," I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. I should have kept my eyes closed." He then went back to lying down and she turned back over onto her back. Darius fell sleep but Elizabeth couldn't, she sat watching the fire decrease in size slowly but surely. There was a dim light cast over the room. She looked over at Darius his giant chest gently rising and falling his body was made of shadows. Elizabeth looked at her slender form next to his from. She had a small middle, a delicate curve and then skinny legs. Her chest was medium built and she wasn't as athletic as he was but she expected that no girl would be. Elizabeth watched as Darius' chest rose and fall again, and again until finally she made a move. She scooted her body closer to his and then tucked her long dark brown hair behind her ear. She laid her ear on top of Darius' chest and could finally hear his heart beat. He began to stir but she didn't care, his heart beat was memorizing. She felt his strong arm wrap around her body and she realized for the first time in a while she felt safe. "Elizabeth?" She heard Darius' voice say and she quickly sat up and looked down at him. He rose his muscles contracting in the way that she loved them to. "Is there something wrong?" He asked looking concerned. She smiled and shook her head," No, everything is right." With that she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Darius kissed her back until he realized what he was doing. "Elizabeth, stop, stop we can't do this. You have your destiny and I have mine. We just met today, we can risk our destinies for this." Elizabeth thought about it, but then she leaned in and began to kiss his jaw line until she reached his ear. "I love risks." With that she crawled on top of Darius consuming him with kisses. Her hands flew through his dark black hair as his hands began to rub her back. Darius began to lower himself back so he was lying down with Elizabeth on top of him. Elizabeth sat on Darius' torso and she pulled off her under dress to reveal her naked form. You could only make out her figure by the dying fire. She was engulfed in shadow but he could see the form of her breasts and her flat stomach.

She lowered herself down again and began to kiss Darius' neck. She could feel Darius' chest rising and falling beneath her and that rhythm brought out passion she had never felt before. "Mommy? Mommy?" Orion was calling to his brother from the other room. Darius rose frantically but Elizabeth whispered to him," Let me." Darius nodded and Elizabeth pulled her under-dress back on and crept into the dark room. "Hey Orion what's wrong?" Elizabeth said in a whisper. Orion sounded scared," I got scared and I wanted my mommy." Elizabeth got down and sat next to Orion in his make-shift bed. "Why did you get scared?" She asked putting an arm around him. "I had a bad dream that some guys took Darius away." Orion crawled over to Elizabeth and wrapped her in am embrace. Elizabeth soothed him," It was just a dream, Darius isn't going anywhere. Shh… do you want to hear a story?" Orion nodded and Elizabeth put him back into his bed and tucked him in. "Once there were two brothers who were the best of friend and one day the older brother decided to take a trip and get his brother a marvelous toy from the great nation to the east. So he packed some of his things and started on his journey. When the younger brother found out that his brother was gone he became really sad but he knew that the brother would come back. And he did with the best toy that the younger brother had ever seen. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" The younger brother asked and the older brother smiled," Because I didn't really leave, my body left, but my love never left you." As she finished the story she realized that he had fallen asleep. She crept out of the room and back into her bed next to Darius. "What happened?" He asked her and all she said was," He just needed a mother's touch." She tried to kiss his neck but he backed away," Elizabeth, I can't let you throw your life away for me. It's not fair to you or Andrew." Elizabeth looked puzzled at him," But I want this, and I know you want this to don't you?" Darius let out a sigh," More than anything but I can't let you throw away your life for me. I won't let you. I think once the sun is up we should go." Elizabeth felt like she should protest but she decided to respect Darius' wishes," Okay Darius if you insist." With that she turned over, neither Darius nor Elizabeth could fall asleep but once the dawn broke the three of them were on the raft back toward Aragon Bay Colony never to speak of what happened that night.

Darius walked into his house just before the sun fully came up. His mother was already up for work so he let her put Orion to bed for the remainder of time that he could sleep before instruction. Darius' father would take him to instruction before going to the farms on the outskirt of the colony. He went to his room to change and wash up before he had to go to work as well. He couldn't get his mind off of what had happened the night before, he had wanted Elizabeth, every part of her, every smell, every feeling, he wanted it all. But he knew that he couldn't take that away from her, her future, her chance at normal life. So he quietly got ready for work and then ventured off to the Industrial facility where he would labor for hours and hours each day. The sign for Manfield Industries rose higher and higher in the sky as Darius neared the facility. As he saw the name Manfield his first thought was of Elizabeth. Had he done the right thing? He quickly answered himself with a yes and went into the facility where his destiny awaited him.

Zacharias Manfield engulfed his second daughter in a hug once she came through the door. He let out a sigh of relief," Oh Elizabeth. Where have you been we have been up all night worried." He examined his daughter to make sure she was okay but besides being wet and covered in a foreign blanket she was alright. "I'm sorry daddy, I went swimming in the bay and then swam out to the island. I decided to swim back but the waves got to big and I nearly drowned but one of your employees saved me. Him and his brother were on the island and he rescued me and gave me food, shelter, blankets and fire to keep me warm over night." Zacharias was speechless," Who did you say saved you?" Elizabeth smiled," Darius Isaacs, one of your Industrial Occupations. Did I mention that he also saved Kari as well when she was injured on the play area?" Zacharias made a noise," So it seems to me like he knew you were going to be at the bay he must have followed you with the intent of taking you for himself. Don't you know who he is? He is the one who lost his future marital partner at a young age so sure he would want to find another woman to be his. Don't worry dearest I will take care of it, fifteen lashings will be given to him for rule breaking." Elizabeth tried to protest but there was no reason, her father had already started out the door toward his factory to deliver the punishment. Elizabeth ran up to her room and threw herself onto the bed where she sobbed for what she had just done. But she cried not only for the punishment that Darius would get but also for the night before. She wanted to be with Darius, she wanted to feel him against her, loving her, caressing her body but he chose her over what he wanted. She knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

It was almost time for instruction so she got up wiped the tears from her eyes and changed her clothes so she was wearing a clean instruction dress made of Red Aragon Silk. She went to her desk and began to write a letter:

_Dear Darias,_

_I am sorry for the punishment that my father gave you, I never meant for it to happen. Will you please meet me tonight when it is dark by the Statue of Aragon? Please I need to speak with you._

_Love always,_

_Elizabeth_

Elizabeth finished the letter and after grabbing her instruction books raced to the Office of Contact and put the letter into the Issacs's box. She felt confident in the letter and that he would show up. Elizabeth ran to the instruction hall for one of the last times in her life.

It was ordered that Darius have fifteen lashes from the whip and continue work without his wounds being dressed. So for the rest of the day Darius worked while his back bled through his shirt. But he didn't mind, he knew he was innocent of breaking the future marital partner law and the pain wasn't over bearing. He was relieved when he had completed all of his tasks and could return home. He did his usual routine of picking up Orion from Instruction and then going back home but before he could start making dinner he had to go wash and treat the wounds on his back. None of the wounds hurt to bad but there had been one that accidentally hit his side and not his back so that one stung more than the rest of them. He washed the blood and then put some cream over the wounds, wrapped a bandage around his chest and back and then put a clean shirt on. "Okay Orion what do you want for dinner?" Darius asked coming back to the kitchen area from his room. "Darius, there's a letter for you. Oh and can I go over to Vincent's house?" Darius took the letter from his brother and read it," Umm, yeah I guess that will be okay. I'll walk you over okay?" Orion smiled and nodded. Darius' heart rate quickened as he walked from the Aragon Kitchen to tell his mother to pick up Orion at Vincent's house. He neared the Statue of Aragon and rested his back against it. The cold stone felt good against his back and he wasn't waiting there to long when finally Elizabeth showed up wearing her Red instruction dress with a black shawl. "I knew you'd come." She said slightly out of breath. "What was it that you wanted to speak to me about Elizabeth?" Darius said trying to get rid of the small talk. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for the punishment you received. I didn't mean for it to…" But Darius cut her off," You said that in the letter. If that's all here then I should go." But before Darius could leave Elizabeth caught him by the hand," No wait. There is something I wanted to show you."

Elizabeth led him to her house and then to the green house where some of the Agriculture Occupations were hired to grow the family's food. She slid some of the plants over to reveal a rug. She threw the rug aside and revealed a trap door. "Where does this lead to?" Darius asked, fully asking a question successfully since their conversation at the statue. Elizabeth shushed him and then motioned for him to enter. He did and then helped had her jump down into his arms. They lingered in that position for a few moments and then he set her down. She lit a torch and then led the way through a series of tunnels that seemed to go on forever. Finally they came to a great silver door at the end of the tunnel. Elizabeth pulled out a key and unlocked the door to reveal a sitting room that looked ancient. Darius stepped into the sitting room and found that once the silver door was closed to those who were in the house it looked like an ordinary mirror. Elizabeth extinguished the torch and Darius spoke," What is this place?" Elizabeth laughed," Do you not know your history? This is Christine Gunde's hidden home in the woods. I have kept it hidden for years, only you and my sister know about it and she never comes here." Darius was shocked, all this time somebody knew where this place was and nobody found out. "Why did you bring me here?" Darius asked as she took of her shawl and threw it onto one of the couches. "To show you that I am not afraid to take a risk and to tell you that I can't think straight without you, and that I know you want me as much as I want you." Darius tried to speak but was shushed by Elizabeth," Don't try to hide it, I know you do." She walked toward him and he did not move at all. "Even if I did, we could never be together you are promised, I was promised we will have to deal with that." Elizabeth kissed his jaw line as she did back on Alexander Island. "No, you said you weren't destined for love or happiness; why not give in to love and happiness?" She began to kiss his neck and all Darius could do was be paralyzed by the pleasure streaming from each kiss.

Elizabeth looked deep into his blue eyes and he made the first move. He lifted his shirt to reveal his bandaged chest and back. Elizabeth gasped but Darius calmed her fears with a reassuring kiss on the lips. He had never felt this way, like he was doing what he should be doing at that very moment. He quickly unwrapped his bandages and then pulled down his pants so he was in his under shorts. Elizabeth took that as the time to take off her instruction dress and stand in her under dress. Darius gathered her up in his arms and took her into the first room off of the sitting room. It seemed to be empty, perfect for the occasion. He laid her down on the rug that was on the floor and then laid on top of her afraid that he would crush her with his weight," Are you sure about this? Are you okay?" He asked her and she answered him by planting a kiss on his collar bone. Before he knew it he was inside of her for the first time, the first time for both of them. The couple moved in rhythm as their passion grew inside of them. Their sweat covered bodies ached for the love of the other and the lack of oxygen just fed that craving even more. Elizabeth scratched at his back as she moved underneath him gasping for the breath that didn't want to enter her lungs. Darius' athletic form could be seen in the moonlight that came from the window. Besides the grunts and gasps for breath there were no words muttered except for a momentary exchange of a kiss. Darius grabbed Elizabeth from the ground and pressed her against the wall that had previously been home to some ancient pictures that had now been knocked to the ground. He pressed into her deeply feeling every surge of passion that each contact with her body made. She ran her hands through Darius' short hair and could feel the hair on his chin on her neck. She grasped for the wall as he kissed at her neck. The room smelt like sweat and love as their passion grew to the boiling point. Against the wall Darius and Elizabeth roared for air and finally the passion overtook them both and a great sigh was heard as Darius pressed deep into Elizabeth for the last time. The couple stayed against the wall still against each other until finally the man kissed the woman gently on her lips and backed away and fell onto the rug on the floor. The girl came and laid beside him laying her head on his chest feeling his heart beat fast. "What if they find out about us?" She asked listening to his heart as if it were some sort of sweet music that she had heard before. She looked up into her lovers eyes," What if this place… is found out? What will happen then?" The man tried to slow down his breathing," Then they'll know that our love can't be stopped because this place isn't important as long as we love each other. And I will always love you until the end of time." His heart beat had slowed now and she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He started to get up just to be pushed back down by his lover," I have to go, there is a lot of work to be done tomorrow." But she wasn't having it, she laid on top of him nibbling at his neck. "Will you hold me until sunrise?" She said as she planted kissed along his collar bone. He laughed," I would hold you longer than that if I could but for now that will have to do." The couple laughed together as they began to kiss each other getting caught up in the passion that had taken them so far away earlier. But Darius was unsure of something," I thought you said nobody knew about this place." Elizabeth looked at him," Nobody does I just… I just wanted to know if you would be with me forever if you could be." Darius kissed her," Do you feel up to it again?" He asked her and turning a bit red Elizabeth nodded.


	2. Blood

**Chapter 2: Blood **

At sunrise Elizabeth and Darius parted, she walked into the house and crept up to her room without being noticed. She thought of the night before how she had never felt so much love and passion for one person and she thought she would never feel it for anyone. Her mind wandered to the images of Darius' hands roaming her body and the feeling of him on top of her. The images drove her crazy. "Oh how I wish I could stay in that moment forever." She thought to herself but she knew she couldn't. How would this work after her and Andrew had said their vows? Would they just keep sneaking away to the Gunde House or run away from Aragon Bay or…? She hadn't thought that far in the future, but it was only a few days away now. She wanted to be with Darius, and only him but it was illegal in Aragon Bay to go against your assignments, it had never even been thought by the citizens. Just as she was sitting at her vanity thinking of what to do she heard footsteps coming toward her room. She ran and jumped in her bed fully clothed wearing the dress she had worn the night before. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend to be sleeping. "I know you're not sleeping so don't try to hide it." Jennifer Nelson, Elizabeth's older sister spat at her. Elizabeth sat up and found Jennifer pacing. "What do you think you're doing?" Jennifer asked with a stone expression on her face. "What do you…" Started but Jennifer ran toward her and began to shake her. "Do not lie to me! I saw you, I saw you and Darius Isaacs go to the Gunde House and I saw as he took you for himself. I saw everything, and you… you egged him on. How could you do this? You have brought shame on our family and on Aragon Bay." Elizabeth was shaking," How did you know?" She asked trembling with tears in her eyes. Jennifer let her sister go and backed away," I saw you lead him to the green house when I was coming out of the house after getting some tomatoes from Mother. I followed you both and once I knew you were out of the room I crept in to find you engaging in acts that should even be thought of before your marital ceremony." Elizabeth blushed. "Oh this is no time to be shy Elizabeth. You have to end this. How long has it been going on? No, no I don't even want to know I already know too much. You just have to end it, now." Jennifer said in a firm voice. Elizabeth shook her head," No, I love him Jennifer and he loves me. We will run, we will get away from here. But we will be together." Jennifer let out an agitated grunt," Don't you see you are destined to marry Andrew Sykes and have his children not to Darius Isaacs. We live in two completely different worlds. How can you be so selfish as to want to ruin you life, his life, Andrew's life, and our family's life?"

Elizabeth looked at her older sister," Please, please Jennifer do not tell anyone. I, I can't end this. I love him to much, but I will keep it hidden, so nobody will find out. I will be careful you will see." Jennifer looked at her sister with such anger that Jennifer thought she was in for the beating of her lifetime. "Elizabeth Manfield, I don't know why I am doing this. I am going against the vows I made on my Acceptance day to the Colony. But I will keep this a secret because our bond as sisters is stronger than my bond to the colony. But be careful and if it gets to risky I will ask you to end it or I will." Elizabeth sprang up and hugged her sister who at first tried to push her off but in the end gave up and hugged her back. They separated and Elizabeth went to her vanity and began to brush her hair. "Just tell me one thing… what is it like giving yourself to an Industrial Occupation?" Elizabeth slowly turned to her sister with a shocked expression on her face. The two looked at each other for a while until finally Elizabeth shouted," Amazing!" The two girls began to giggle and talk about the nights experience until they heard a knock on the door. "Elizabeth are you talking and giggling this loudly by yourself?" She heard her mother ask. "No Mommy Jennifer is here with me as well." "When did you get here Jennifer?" "Last night Mother, after I left I ran into Elizabeth and we have been up practically all night." "Did you girls go out last night I came to check in on you and you were there." Elizabeth turned pale white and Jennifer yelled," Yes we went to the green-house to get some fruit. We knew there was some in the kitchen but we wanted fresh." "Okay girls, don't be late for your examination Elizabeth." "I won't be mommy." With that they heard the footsteps of their mother trail off down the hall. "That was close." Elizabeth said as she fell back onto the bed. "It better be the last close call you have or I am ending your fling with him, I promise you that." "It is not a thing Jennifer, we are in love." Elizabeth argued to her sister who finally put up her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine you're in "love" whatever but if it gets to risky I am out got it?" Elizabeth nodded and began to change for her exam that would be given shortly.

The man and woman gasped for breath once again as they usually did when they would meet. "It's a good thing you allow me to get a little bit of sleep in before I have to go to work. The way you make it, it seems like I have two demanding jobs." The man told his lover as she lay on his chest. She kissed his nose," Well I am just trying to keep you in tip, top shape." She smiled at him causing him to laugh. His heart was beating fast," Oh I love listening to your heart. It is like music to my soul." She confessed as she rested her head on his heaving chest. He laughed," Well it's just a heart beating, nothing special." The two of them laid on the ground of the house as they had done a handful of times before. After listening for a while the woman finally brought her head back up," Well I am well rested how about you?" The man let out a chuckle and rolled so he was lying on top of the woman. "You are such a demanding person. I will have to start calling you spoiled won't I?" He kissed her neck and she laughed," You know that that tickles." She said as she wrapped her arms around her loves neck. "What do you see when you look at me?" She asked him. He thought for a minute," A spoiled princess who wants to kill me?" They laughed," No really what do you see?" She asked again. The smile on his face faltered and finally he spoke," I see my life. I see my love in human form, I see beauty beyond all beauty I had ever seen, and I see fire, the fire that you are afraid to touch but love to touch at the same time. That is what I see." She began to cry," That is so beautiful. I love you so much." The woman began to kiss the man and run her hands through his hair as if everything was alright with the world.

"Your back is healing nicely but you're going to have some scars." Elizabeth told Darius as she looked at his back outside near the stream that flowed in the woods near the Gunde House. "Will you still love me?" He asked her smiling. "Well I have always found men with scars attractive." She bent down and kissed him. She motioned for him to come and join her on top of the boulder that she had been sitting on. Darius was clothed only by his under shorts and Elizabeth by her under dress which was their usual dress when with each other. He lay with his head in her lap as she brushed his hair from his face with her hand.

_Do not fear for my love for you will endure,_

_With you my presence will dwell and my love will pursue. _

_Wrap me in your embrace my love, my heart burns for you._

_So that I may see your face, and know that my love is true._

"Wait a minute that poem didn't even rhyme." Darius said laughing a little as Elizabeth finished. She slapped him on his chest," Oh you are just mad because you didn't think of it." The two of them laughed. Finally he said," So do you really mean that? That our love will endure forever?" She nodded her head," Of course I do, do you?" Darius let out a sigh and sat up to look at Elizabeth in the face," You know I do, but there will be a day when they will find out about us and I will be killed." Elizabeth shook her head," No if they find out we'll run away. Together, always together." She kissed Darius' neck but he told her to stop. "You can't give up your life and your family just for me. I am not worth it. You will stay here and I will go on. But our love will always be right?" Elizabeth looked away from Darius. He turned her head slowly with his calloused hand to find that she had begun to cry. She sniffled a little bit," No matter what happens I will not leave you." Darius thought that this wasn't the best time to talk about this but to just live in the moment of then. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then laid down motioning for her to lie down next to him. She rested her head on his chest and his hand tangled through her hair. She listened to his heart beat once again as if it were a music box.

"Why do you like listening to my heart so much?" Darius asked Elizabeth. She laughed," I don't know it just sooths me. Takes me out of this world for a minute, away from the rules and regulations, the family names and expectations. For that little time that I am listening to your heart beat I am a better person." There was a moment of silence until finally they heard twigs snapping. Each person bolted up and saw that Jennifer Nelson was walking toward them. Elizabeth had explained that Jennifer knew and wouldn't tell anyone. "Jennifer what is it? What's wrong?" She asked her sister. "You two must come back to the Colony right away something has happened." Elizabeth climbed down off the rock and ran over to Jennifer. "What is it? Do others know about us?" By the time she was done asking Darius was behind her. "Berutan, the colony to the east has declared war against us. Everyone is being ordered back to the colony and we are locking the colony down." Elizabeth gasped. Darius and Elizabeth quickly put their clothes back on and escaped back to the village through the same tunnel they had traveled through to get to the Gunde house. Darius went up first and pulled Jennifer and Elizabeth up. "I have to go get Orion." Darius said as he darted away from the green house. "There is no need they have taken the children to their homes by police guard. Good thing today was a half work day or production would have been set back." Elizabeth ran to Darius," Be safe." She gave him and hug and he ran toward home.

Elizabeth turned to Jennifer," Have they mobilized the troops?" Elizabeth asked with shaky hands. Jennifer looked down at the ground," Yes they have and they found that are defense is far less than that of Berutan. They have decided to move those who are Industrial Occupations to fight alongside the Defense Occupants." Elizabeth gasped, it felt as if her heart was breaking. She fell to the ground and began to shake violently. Jennifer wrapped her sister in her arms. "Shhh, shhh… he will be okay. There might not even be any fighting. Father believes that they did this to make us fear them." "When will he leave?" Elizabeth asked her sister. "The day of the Festival." Elizabeth looked into her sisters eyes. "But that is only a day away… I can't let him leave with such short time." Elizabeth sobbed and all Jennifer could do was rock her. Then suddenly Jennifer spotted Andrew Sykes walking toward the two women. "It is Andrew you better hold yourself together unless you want to be questioned." The two women stood up and Elizabeth began to wipe away the tears that had fallen. "Madame Nelson… Elizabeth…. I came to check… Elizabeth are you alright?" Andrew looked thoroughly concerned. "Yes I'm fine I just… I just can't believe that this is happening. I didn't even know that Berutan was our enemy." Elizabeth said through puffy eyes and sniffles. Andrew wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug. "Oh there there Elizabeth, it will be alright." He let her go and grabbed her by the shoulders," Berutan won't be any match for our Defense Occupations. And besides they have the back-up of the Industrial Occupations as well." He gave her a hard kiss on the cheek and then bid them farewell and walked back in the direction he had come from.

Darius made his way toward the Manfield Manor slinking through the dark shadows until he finally reached the green house. Once he had the door shut Elizabeth leaped at him kissing him fiercely. They shared a moment of kisses and then finally disappeared into the tunnel they had traveled down so many times before. As the walked in silence Darius pulled out a letter. "This is my call to Defense the colony has given me." He showed Elizabeth the letter that had the official Aragon Bay Colony seal stamped on the front of it. Elizabeth looked away," I heard you'll be leaving the day of the Festival." "Well actually the Industrial Occupations have to leave tomorrow." Elizabeth froze; she didn't know what was happening. She had met the man that she loved only a few days earlier and already he had to leave her. She began to cry but he wrapped her in his arms. "We still have tonight and forever Elizabeth. Don't forget that or our love." The rest of the trip was made in silence, the only sound was the crackle of the torch that had been lit to guide their path before. Once they got to the house Elizabeth started to remove her dress but Darius stopped her. "I want tonight to be special." He bent down and kissed her lightly on lips as he lifted her dress over her head. He pressed her against the wall as he had done when they first gave each themselves to each other. Her legs wrapped themselves around his torso and he pinned her arms up with his. He began to kiss her neck and she moaned with pleasure. He nuzzled her neck as he removed his shirt revealing the remaining marks from the lashings he had received as well as some nail scratches Elizabeth had given to him. Their bodies danced in the moonlight as he carried her up the creaky stairs to unknown territory. They had never given themselves to each other on the second floor but Elizabeth knew where Darius would take her. She had fixed up the house and had brought some linen from the main house to the Gunde house so when Darius opened the door to Christine Gunde's hold house she wasn't surprised to see satin sheets and pillows on the bed. He gently laid on the bed so he was on top of her. The two of them moaned together and Darius explored Elizabeth's body, something he hadn't taken the time to do in earlier days. Elizabeth let out gasps of surprise when Darius would find a new area to explore. But then Elizabeth laughed," Oh no you don't." Darius allowed her to roll over so his massive body was underneath her delicate weight. She sat on his torso and planted kisses on his neck and then on his Pecs and then down to his Abs. She pulled his pants and under shorts off to reveal Darius' full nakedness. There they were Elizabeth Manfield lying on top of Darius Isaacs maybe for the last time. "Will you love me forever?" Elizabeth asked looking into Darius' deep blue eyes. "Until the end of time." Darius replied.

With that Elizabeth sat up and allowed Darius to ender her and take her once again. She could feel the passion pulsing through her veins as it generally did and she loved it. The feeling of him moving inside of her. The two of them once again began to gasp for breath and moaning as they each experienced the feelings that they would usually feel on these nights. Darius moved his hands to rest on Elizabeth's hips as he moved underneath her. Elizabeth could hardly bare it, she held on to the head board of the bed as they continued to take each other deeper into the passion that they usually felt. Darius sat up and began to kiss Elizabeth's neck causing her to moan louder. The room acquired that same smell that it would usually get when they were together. Finally like all the other times the passion they felt would engulf them and Darius would thrust into Elizabeth for the last time and there would be gasps of pleasure heard in the room. The sounds of heavy breathing followed their ritual meeting. Darius go out of the bed and put on his under shorts and threw Elizabeth her under dress. He lay back down and Elizabeth once again placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Then suddenly there was a noise, like a person coming into the room. There he stood, wide eyed and shaking with anger. Zacharias Manfield's face was beat red with anger toward the sight he saw. "What is the meaning of this? I come here to find that my daughter is giving herself to a man that is not her future marital partner. Elizabeth how could you do this?!' He yelled causing for Elizabeth to jump out of the bed. "Daddy it isn't what it looks…" But she didn't finish before Zacharias had slapped his daughter across the face. Darius scrambled up from the bed and walked toward Zacharias but Zacharias pulled a knife on Darius. "You, I know you, you're that Isaacs boy. Do you think that just because your marital partner died that you can have any other woman that you want? Huh! Do you realize that you have ruined Elizabeth's life?!" Darius stood there stone still and listened to Zacharias scream. Zacharias turned to Elizabeth," You go back to the house, you are no longer to be called my daughter and as for you, you stay away from this girl and my family." Elizabeth ran and hugged Darius for the last time before being throw toward the door by her father. Now it was only Zacharias and Darius in the room. "You are being sent to war tomorrow isn't that right? Well when you get back she will not be yours she will be a Sykes." Darius finally spoke," But I will still love her and she will be mine in my heart." Zacharias overturned a table that had been nearby, gave Darius a stone evil look at walked out of the room. Darius was left in that dark place. The place that had moments ago been a place of love was now forever a quiet place where love was void.


	3. Life

**Chapter 3: Life**

That was the last time that Elizabeth Manfield and Darius Isaacs would see each other. The next morning Darius left Aragon Bay Colony with the Defense to fight against Berutan. Elizabeth Manfield scored high on her Acceptance Exam into the colony and was awarded her title of Medical Occupation. A few days after her last night with Darius she said her vows to Andrew Sykes and because his marital partner. A short time after that she had her first child, a son named Ferris Sykes. There were more children and children who she looked after like they were her own, one of them would be Orion Isaacs. He grew and excelled in school and one day would achieve his Medical Occupation status as well, and he would accomplish his dream of being like his brother as well. Orion looked like Darius and acted just like him as well but he wasn't Darius in Elizabeth's eyes. Aragon Bay was invaded by the Berutan Colony two weeks after the Aragon Festival. The Aragon Bay way of life was forever altered and the laws that the citizens had to obey were now stricken. Berutan was a free democracy where the people decided the law and elected those to uphold it.

The day the Defense Occupations and Industrial Occupations came back Elizabeth ran from her home and went through the tunnels to the Gunde House to wait for Darius. She waited, he never came. She later found out from Orion that Darius was killed at the Battle of The Hill along with another 4,000 men. She later found a letter that Darius must have written the night before he was to go.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I am sorry that our night had to end like this but we will see each other again soon. I will always love you no matter what happens but I want you to do me a favor. Go on with your life, and forget about me. Don't forget about our love and the times that we shared but don't live your life in the past. I will always love you and that love will bring us back together some day. _

_Until that Day,_

_Darius_

So Elizabeth did just that she had other children with Andrew and had a loving relationship with him.

One day as Elizabeth was lying in her bed she rolled over onto her side and looked at her marital partner. Andrew was pale with blonde hair, not overly athletic but fit and just as she has seen Darius' chest rise and fall on the island she also saw Andrews rise and fall on that day. She scooted closer to him and as she had done before tucked her hair behind her ear and then pressed her ear against Andrew's chest. She heard the sound of his heart but there was no music, it didn't take her somewhere else but she stayed in the bed with her marital partner. Elizabeth lifted her ear and rolled back over to her side of the bed with a sigh. Just then there was a knock at the door and the door came bursting open and Ferris Sykes came flying into the room yelling "Get up!" Ferris must have taken after the Manfield Family because he was rather than, with black hair and the same blue eyes that his mother had. He jumped on his mother," Mommy get up! You promised to take me to the bay before instruction!" He said, Elizabeth noticed that he was already dressed and had dropped his instruction books at the door. Elizabeth laughed," Okay Ferris, I'll be ready in a minute young man go wake up your sister to see if she wants to go too." Ferris frowned but still ran from the room in his still excited manor. Elizabeth smiled and looked over at Andrew who had stayed fast asleep throughout all the commotion. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. She would be working in the Medical Instruction Room today so she decided to wear her Pink Lace dress that Ferris said was her favorite for this special day. As she was grabbing her shawl Ferris came running back into the room. "Christine says that she'll go with us but I told her to get ready quick." Elizabeth wrapped her shawl around her shoulders," Well I hope that you said it a little nicer than that young man." Ferris nodded and took his mother's hand excited to go to the bay with his mother.

Elizabeth held her son and daughter's hands as they made their way through Aragon Bay, there were no major changes besides the Statue of Aragon being removed and a fountain put in its place. Elizabeth had stolen a piece of the Statue to remember the night that had changed her life forever. As they approached the bay Ferris darted from his mothers hand and ran right into a man carrying several books. Elizabeth ran to catch up to him. "Ferris Sykes what have you done? I'm sorry sir if my son has caused any harm to your books." Elizabeth said picking up some of the man's books and telling her children to help pick them up as well. "Elizabeth Manfield, it has been to long." Said a strangely familiar voice and Elizabeth looked up and was staring right at Orion Isaacs. Elizabeth smiled and gave Orion a hug," Well I am sorry that my son ran into you." Orion looked down at Ferris who smiled," Oh it's alright. He has a lot of spirit, must get it from his mommy right?" He said causing Ferris to nod fiercely. Orion laughed and rubbed Ferris' head making his hair go askew. "Why don't you two go and play in the bay a little while we talk okay?" Christine nodded and started toward the bay but Ferris looked at the book in his hands. "Excuse me sir, what is micro-biology?" Orion laughed," Well I guess that we have another Medical Occupation in your family." Elizabeth smiled but Ferris frowned," No… I want to be one of the guys who works at grandpa's facility. They are strong and nobody messes with them." Elizabeth laughed," Well okay young man you go play with your sister alright?" Ferris nodded," It was nice to meet you sir. Will you tell me what micro-biology is something?" Orion nodded and Ferris stretched out his pinky," Promise?" Orion was taken aback that somebody knew his and Darius' way of promising. Orion clasped his pinky with Ferris and Ferris ran away toward his sister. Elizabeth tried to change the subject quickly," So you are up for instruction a little early Orion. I won't even be there for a few more hours I suppose." Orion just looked off at Christine and Ferris playing in the water," Ya know… If I didn't know any better it would seem like that were you and Darius playing in the water. Isn't that weird how Ferris looks so much like my brother isn't it?" Elizabeth laughed," I know isn't it. But he takes after my side of the family for the most part." Orion looked at Elizabeth," Elizabeth, I knew my brother better than anyone and I know when someone looks exactly like him. So tell me the truth, I thought we could trust each other."

Elizabeth felt silly trusting such secretive information to such a young man. "It's not just the physical looks that remind me of Darius but the way he acts to. Like the pinky promise, he picked that up by himself. He is very outgoing unlike Andrew, he respects me so much and loves me so much, contrary to what Andrew teaches him about women. He wants to be an Industrial Occupation because they are strong, like his father was…" Elizabeth cut off her sentence knowing that she had said too much. Orion looked at her," So it's true, Ferris is Darius' son… my nephew?" Elizabeth gave a quick nod. "And your daughter?" Orion asked questioning but Elizabeth shook her head," No she is Andrew's but she does take after me more." Elizabeth looked out at her children, Christine stopped and waved at her mother and Elizabeth waved back. She looked at Orion," Please do not tell anyone, since the Berutan War the future marital partner law has been done away with but Andrew doesn't know and my father doesn't know. Ferris' life will be ruined and I can't do that to him because of what I did." Orion nodded. Just then Christine and Ferris came running," Mommy, can we go to Grandma's house for food?" Elizabeth nodded. Ferris began to run," I'll race you there!" Christine took off after him yelling that he never played fair. Elizabeth smiled," Well Orion please do not make yourself a stranger now. Remember you promised to tell Ferris what micro-biology is and who knows maybe you guys could bond a little bit." Orion smiled," I would like that." Elizabeth fixed her shawl and started off after her children," See you at instruction Orion." Orion waved her off still staring past her at the two children running down the road, it was as if he had gone back in time to when Darius was still here, and like he was running down the road with a younger Elizabeth in tow.


End file.
